This disclosure relates generally to signal filters and more specifically relates to systems and methods for calibrating or configuring filter parameters and behaviors.
Electronic filters are employed in various demanding applications, including cellular telephone transceiver circuits, Global Positioning System Receivers, Wireless Local Network (WLAN) transceivers, Blue Tooth transceivers, sound processing circuits, electronic noise cancellation circuits, and so on. Such applications demand versatile cost-effective filters capable of attenuating or amplifying certain frequency components of a given input signal.
Versatile filters and accompanying systems and methods for calibrating them are particularly useful for reducing electronic noise in wireless mobile and computing applications. A given wireless application, such as a multi-featured cellular telephone application, may include various antennas and sub-systems incorporated into a single device. Signals generated or received by one sub-system may interfere with signals generated or received by a second system. The variability of the systems (WLAN, WiMax, WCDMA, GPS, Bluetooth) and environments in which the sub-systems operate demand flexibility in controlling and/or calibrating accompanying signal filters.
Unfortunately, existing filters for reducing noise and interference in electronic circuits often lack flexibility to adapt to different signal environments or user scenarios. Accordingly, multiple different types of pre-calibrated filters are often used. Unfortunately, this is often costly, space inefficient, and may undesirably increase power consumption. Generally, a lack of adjustable filters and accompanying methods for effectively calibrating them exists.